


Утешь меня

by tana_triel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tana_triel/pseuds/tana_triel
Summary: Утешь меняТак гласило сообщение от Лэнса пришедшее после обеда.Тихо выругавшись, Кит понял, что придется отложить написание доклада до выходных. Конечно, он мог послать нерадивого друга, но солидарность не позволяла.





	Утешь меня

**Author's Note:**

> Кит влюблен в Широ. Лэнс в Аллуру. Оба безответно.

**_Утешь меня_**  
  
Так гласило сообщение от Лэнса пришедшее после обеда.  
Тихо выругавшись, Кит понял, что придется отложить написание доклада до выходных. Конечно, он мог послать нерадивого друга, но солидарность не позволяла.  
  
Судьба свела их на дне рождения их общей знакомой. Как оказалось — две противоположности.  
Живой и общительный Лэнс против мрачного и замкнутого Кита.  
Острый на язык кубинец сразу нарвался, съязвив по поводу древности прически Когане, окидывая снисходительным взглядом. От наличия разбитого носа на лице его спасла хозяйка праздника. Маленький монстр пообещала устроить им райскую жизнь, если они не угомонятся. К их сожалению, пришлось подчиниться, потому что оба знали насколько эти угрозы правдивы.  
  
Весь вечер они кидали друг на друга взгляды, замечая то, что не видят остальные. Лэнс сам подошел к нему, выставляя ладони вперед, демонстрируя свою миролюбивость.  
  
— Что, друг, в одной лодке, да? — глядя в толпу людей полным боли взглядом.  
— Если ты не будешь использовать это против меня, то да.  
— Рыбак рыбака. Лэнс.  
— Кит.  
— Приятно. А прическа все равно дебильная.  
— Придурок.  
  
***  
  
В полумраке бара найти необходимую особь не составило труда.  
Почти лежа на столе в своей излюбленной куртке с бутылкой крепкого пойла. Только исполнилось двадцать один, пользуемся на всю катушку?  
  
— Что празднуем? — подходя, сел на соседний стул, поднимая руку и жестами показывая официанту, чтобы принесли второй стакан.  
— Аллура меня отшила.  
— Она тебя постоянно отшивает. Мы уже со счета сбились. Твои дурацкие подкаты лишь на пугало сработают.  
  
Раздался горький смешок. Наконец-таки посмотрев на друга, Кит понял всю серьезность ситуации.  
  
_Лэнс признался_.  
  
Собравшись с мыслями и заставив воспринимать себя всерьез, рассказал о своих чувствах. Конечно же получая отказ.  
Наполнив свой стакан на четверть, выпил залпом, тут же наполняя опять.  
  
Невольно Когане восхитился мужеством шатена. Набравшись храбрости, тот смог признаться и наконец поставить точку. Выкорчевать глупую надежду, что теплилась где-то в глубине души…  
А Кит был слаб. Он никогда не признается Широ даже под страхом смерти. Он не выдержит сочувствующего взгляда и жалости, что будет плескаться в глазах его любимого человека.  
Кит лишь мог догадываться о том, каково ему сейчас. Вероятно, это больно, когда твое сердце разбивают вдребезги.  
  
— Я знал, что будет больно, но не представлял, что настолько, — подтверждая мысли брюнета, пробормотал Лэнс, — Господи, удавиться хочется.  
  
Было сложно смотреть на ту оболочку, что сейчас являлась МакКлейном. Всегда яркий, живой, обжигающий, словно кубинское солнце, превратился в бесформенную серую массу, растекшуюся по столу. Вопреки ожиданиям, Лэнс не плакал, его глаза были настолько же сухими, как и пустыми.  
Фитилек перегорел.  
  
Кит не знал, как его поддержать, не знал что сказать или сделать. Он не был мастером поддержки и не умел говорить. И помощи просить не у кого, ведь единственный человек, который может найти нужные слова в сложной ситуации, сейчас сидит напротив него и вливает в себя очередной стакан огненной жидкости.  
Ситуация, по всей видимости, не устраивала и самого Лэнса, и он пытался из нее выкарабкаться.  
  
— Кит, — ледяной рукой схватив ладонь друга, отчаянно взмолился, — пойдем подеремся? Давай ты выбьешь из меня все это дерьмо, а?  
— Боже, ты пьян.  
— Пьян. Но алкоголь абсолютно не спасает. Уж лучше пусть у меня болит тело, чем сердце. Я не хочу чувствовать это…  
  
Чужая ладонь сильно сжимала фаланги пальцев, и Киту было больно. Не физически. С минуту он смотрел на контраст их кожи, обдумывая что-то в голове.  
  
Решение принято. Скинув руку, Кит резко встал уходя от стола, провожаемый глухим стуком упавшей на столешницу головы.  
Расплатившись за алкоголь, вернулся, бесцеремонно поднимая Лэнса за локоть.  
  
— Поехали.  
— Куда? — бесцветно спросил шатен, прихватывая бутылку с собой. По голосу было слышно — ему пофигу куда.  
  
Кит молчал. Грубо запихнув шатающееся тело в такси, сел рядом называя адрес. Он ожидал, что его будут донимать вопросами, но всю дорогу МакКлейн молчал. Ему действительно уже все равно.  
  
***  
  
Он сам вылез из машины и также молча следовал за другом по несчастью. Правда, его несчастье пока перевешивало по всем показателям.  
Мозг, несмотря на приличное количество алкоголя, соображал. Он понял, что они приехали к Киту домой, смотря как тот открывает дверь ключами.  
В нем даже проснулось любопытство — он никогда не был у Кита дома и ему было лестно, что его пустили на чужую территорию.  
Осмотреться ему не дали, как и стянуть второй кроссовок, припирая к стене. От неожиданности бутылка выпала из руки, а чужая ладонь на груди отвлекла от мысли, была ли та закрыта.  
  
— Вместо того чтобы тебя избивать, я лучше оттрахаю тебя так, что единственные твои мысли будут о том, как болит твой зад!  
— Bienvenido.*  
  
С этими словами они перешли на более глубокий уровень утешения.  
  
Кит не был нежен, жестко толкаясь внутрь, мертвой хваткой удерживая за плечи. Он не умел говорить, но умел чувствовать, действуя на инстинктах. Впивался пальцами в поясницу, оставляя темные синяки, кусал и создавал красные отметины, что будут болеть при прикосновении. Где-то на подсознании он знал, что это именно то, что нужно сейчас Лэнсу. А тот стонал, выгибался и скреб пальцами плитку в ванной, пока вода смешиваясь со слезами, смывала их в водосточную трубу. Туда же стекали боль и обида, не вся, но достаточная, чтоб можно было жить дальше.  
  
  


**_* * *_ **

  
  
  
_**Хахах! Моя очередь. Приходи, утешу.**_  
  
В обед он понял всю глубину утреннего сообщения.  
Широ мялся и краснел, чем вызывал такую же реакцию у сидящего напротив, а потом решился и сообщил о свадьбе. Его и Аллуры.  
Кит забыл как дышать. Как моргать. Как жить.  
Одной фразой из него выбили дух, и брюнет не хотел возвращать его обратно.  
  
— Не очень приятная реакция. Но получше, чем у Лэнса.  
  
Словно утопающий цепляющийся за поверхность, Кит попытался зацепиться за чужое имя. Бесполезно, но хоть воздуха глотнуть. И он задышал. Хватая ртом кислород, насильно запихивал его в легкие, заставляя себя дышать.  
Со стороны, вероятно, выглядело глупо, но Широ было плевать, его телефон был гораздо интересней шокированного друга. Судя по ласковой улыбке, что никогда не будет обращена к нему самому, Когане понял, с кем переписывается Такаши.  
  
— А какая у него была реакция?  
— Аллура сказала, что он ржал как конченный придурок. Чуть ли не по полу катался, — Широ нахмурился, было понятно как он к этому относится, — Потом правда извинился и поздравил.  
— Прости, Широ. Поздравляю. — Кит постарался, чтоб его улыбка выглядела как можно более естественно, если это вообще было возможно, — Мы ведь даже не знали, что вы встречаетесь. Когда это началось?  
— На дне рождения Пидж. Не думал, что все закрутится так быстро, но она великолепна! Влюбился как дурак.  
  
Широ вновь уткнулся в телефон, быстро печатая сообщение. Влюбленным взглядом пробегая по строчкам, нежно улыбался. А Кит вгонял в ладони ногти, чтоб позорно не разрыдаться от безысходности, что одним махом стерла все цвета в мире.  
  
— Да, Аллура замечательная. Я знаю.  
  
***  
  
Лэнс был ласков, как весенний ветер.  
Стоило только Киту переступить порог его квартиры, как на него обрушился поток нежности и заботы.  
  
Он честно не помнил, как досидел остаток обеда с Широ, но мог быть уверен в том, что нигде не накосячил. Забив на оставшиеся занятия, он прямиком отправился к МакКлейну получать свою дозу утешения.  
  
Кит думал, что Лэнс поступит с ним так же и вытрахает из него всю печаль, но тот действовал иначе.  
Утащив Когане в спальню, притянул к себе и, крепко обнимая, гладил по голове. Кит поначалу не понял, что происходит, когда уткнулся носом в твердую грудь, пока не услышал тихий голос. Лэнс нежно шептал о том, что все будет хорошо и нужно лишь время, плавно переходя на испанский. Кит не знал, о чем говорил друг, но слова и нежные поцелуи в макушку сделали свое дело.  
Слезы текли, смывая горечь и необоснованное чувство предательства, а МакКлейн ни на секунду не прекращал говорить и гладить его по голове.  
Кит не заметил, как уснул, чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком, защищенным от всех бед. Он знал, что, когда проснется, чужие руки все так же бережно, но крепко будут обнимать его, прижимая к груди.  
  
  


**_* * *_ **

  
  
  
_**№357B**_  
  
Номер комнаты в отеле, где состоялась свадебная церемония. Кит смотрел на исходящее сообщение в своем телефоне и пытался вспомнить, на каком этаже находятся заказанные апартаменты.  
  
Прошел почти год с момента объявления о помолвке, и сегодня он смог поздравить друга и его невесту без желания скинуться с ближайшего моста.  
Свадьба была действительно красивой, но не шла ни в какое сравнение с молодоженами. Они словно были созданы друг для друга.  
  
Кит с завистью смотрел, как МакКлейн, поздравив пару, тепло обнялся с обоими, а на лице была радостная улыбка. Лишь на долю секунды в глазах промелькнуло нечто, когда Аллура звонко поцеловала того в щеку. Непосвященный списал бы на неожиданность, Кит знал, что это неправда.  
  
Устало привалившись к стене лифта, развязал галстук, с ненавистью его срывая. Дышать стало легче, но ненамного. Желание вдохнуть полной грудью, без того камня, что давил его долгие годы, разгорелось с новой силой.  
  
Быть может, теперь, он наконец сможет выбраться из этого болота безответной любви? Начать жить и когда-нибудь сможет открыто смотреть Широ в глаза?  
Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это время наступило побыстрее, а пока ему остается только открыть дверь и забыться в холодных, уверенных руках.  
  


***  
  


Лэнс сидел в кровати, молча уставившись в одну точку. Рассеянным взглядом Кит скользил по смуглой спине, задержавшись на глубоком следе укуса на лопатке. Ранки уже подсохли и скоро будут чесаться, заживая. Что-то он сегодня разошелся.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
— Хочу любви, — не поворачивая головы, ответил шатен, — Взаимной. Ходить на свидания, в кафешки, кино. Кутаться в один плед холодными вечерами. Обсуждать сериалы. Ласкать в постели и услышать заветные «Люблю тебя».  
  
Кит внутренне сжался. Что ж, когда-нибудь это должно было закончиться.  
Их связь была неправильная от начала до конца, построенная на любви к другим людям. Это удобно и открыто. Без лжи и масок.  
Киту не хотелось этого признавать, но ему будет не хватать того тепла и утешения, которое ему давал Лэнс.  
Он очень надеялся, что МакКлейн думает так же.  
  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, нехотя открыл глаза. Лэнс внимательно и даже слишком серьезно рассматривал его лицо. В глазах плескалось беспокойство и тоска.  
  
Кит молчал.  
Если Лэнс хочет прекратить их отношения, пусть будет так.  
Не будет препятствовать или упорствовать, он научился отпускать. Научился благодаря Лэнсу. И если тот хочет пуститься в поиски новой любви — он не будет его останавливать.  
  
— Кит, — начал Лэнс, на секунду прикрыв веки, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
_«Давай все это закончим»_  — пронеслось в голове.  
  
— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?


End file.
